harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zweinsteinexpress
De Zweinsteinexpress (Engels: Hogwarts Express) is de naam van de trein die rijdt tussen Londen, King's Cross Station Perron 9 ¾ en Zweinsveld Station. Hij maakt deze rit ongeveer zes keer per jaar, mogelijk meer als dat nodig is. De Zweinsteinexpress brengt plichtsgetrouw studenten van en naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus aan het begin en het einde van ieder semester. De trein verlaat Perron 9 ¾ op 1 september om 11 uur 's ochtends en arriveert vroeg in de avond op Zweinsveld Station. Sommige studenten nemen de trein terug naar King's Cross Station om in de kerst- en paasvakantie naar huis te gaan, maar sommige niet, omdat ze op Zweinstein blijven. Hij maakt ook de rit terug naar Londen aan het einde van het semester in juni. Geschiedenis Zoals we weten uit vroege historische verslagen, en uit het bewijs van vroege houtsneden en gravures, arriveerden studenten van Zweinstein op de school op een manier die hen het meest aanstond.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Hogwarts Express" op ''Pottermore'' Sommige gebruikten bezemstelen (een moeilijke prestatie met het dragen van hutkoffers en huisdieren); anderen reden in betoverde karren en later rijtuigen; sommige probeerden te Verschijnselen (vaak met rampzalige gevolgen, omdat het kasteel en het terrein altijd beschermd zijn met anti-Verschijnselspreuken), anderen bereden een verscheidenheid aan magische wezens. In 1827 bereikte Ottalien Guichel het ambt van Minister van Toverkunst, en deed een gedurfde en controversiële suggestie om het eeuwenoude probleem op te lossen hoe honderden studenten ieder schooljaar van en naar Zweinstein vervoerd moesten worden zonder de aandacht van de Dreuzels te trekken. Geïntrigeerd door Dreuzeltechnologie zag de Minister het potentieel om een Dreuzel-stoomlocomotief te gebruiken als een veilig en comfortabel alternatief voor Viavia's of andere ongereguleerde manieren van transport. De locomotief van de Zweinsteinexpress zelf werd oorspronkelijk gebouwd door de Dreuzel-ingenieurs in Crewe, in Cheshire, Engeland, in de vroege tot midden 19e eeuw. In 1830, voerde het Ministerie van Toverkunst een grootschalige operatie uit met honderdzevenenzestig Vergetelheidsspreuken, evenals de grootste Verhullingsbezwering die ooit in Groot-Brittannië werd uitgevoerd om de locomotief te verwerven. De ochtend na de operatie ontwaakten inwoners van Zweinsveld met de glimmende rode Zweinsteinexpress in een Zweinsveld treinstation dat er nog niet eerder was geweest, en de Dreuzel-spoorwegwerkers in Crewe hadden het gevoel dat ze iets hadden gemist, een gevoel dat de rest van het jaar aanbleef. Er was aanvankelijk verzet van zuiverbloed families tegen het gebruik van een door Dreuzels gefabriceerd voertuig als transportmiddel (wat volgens hen "onveilig, onhygiënisch en vernederend" was), totdat het Ministerie verklaarde dat studenten met de trein naar school zouden gaan of helemaal niet. Er is geen informatie over waar de studenten van Zweinstein precies naartoe reisden in de periode ná de verwerving van de Zweinsteinexpress en de oprichting van Zweinsveld Station en vóór de opening van King's Cross Station en Perron Negen en Driekwart in 1850.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "King's Cross Station" op ''Pottermore'' Het was in de Zweinsteinexpress dat Harry Potter in 1991 Ronald Wemel voor het eerst leerde kennen en de andere mensen die een belangrijke rol in zijn leven speelden, waaronder Hermelien Griffel, Marcel Lubbermans, Fred Wemel, George Wemel en, in latere jaren, Remus Lupos en Loena Leeflang. De tweede confrontatie tussen Harry en Draco Malfidus vond plaats in de trein op weg naar Zweinstein, toen Draco naar Ron sneerde en Harry zijn vriendschap aanbood. Harry wees het aanbod van Draco abrupt af en dit markeerde het begin van een langdurige vijandschap en haat tussen de twee jongens. Harry had in 1993 zijn eerste aanvaring met een Dementor in de Zweinsteinexpress; de trein was gestopt door de wezens om te kijken of de ontsnapte crimineel Sirius Zwarts aan boord was. In 1996 werden Harry en anderen uitgenodigd in een coupé bezet door professor Hildebrand Slakhoorn; de trein bracht de studenten later vroeg thuis na de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus. In 1997 werd de trein tweemaal gestopt op weg naar Zweinstein; een keer door Dooddoeners op zoek naar Harry Potter, waar ze enige weerstand ondervonden van de inzittenden, en de tweede keer tijdens de kerstvakantie, waar ze Loena Leeflang ontvoerde als vergelding voor de rebelse drukwerken van haar vader. In 2017 brachten, Harry, Ginny, Ron en Hermelien hun kinderen naar Perron 9 ¾ waar ze de trein instapten om naar Zweinstein te vertrekken. In één van de coupés van de oude trein ontmoette Albus Potter Scorpius Malfidus en werden in tegenstelling tot hun vaders bevriend. Omschrijving In contrast met het National Rail-systeem van Groot-Brittannië neemt de Zweinsteinexpress de vorm aan van een grote rode stoomlocomotief. Oorspronkelijk gemonteerd door de Dreuzels die het gebouwd hebben, werkt de Zweinsteinexpress nu uitsluitend op magie. De passagiersrijtuigen hebben coupés die grenzen aan een gang, waarbij elke coupé functioneert als zelfstandige fase binnen de grotere trein. Klassenoudsten reizen in een aparte coupé aan de voorkant van de trein. De coupés van de trein lijken te zijn geletterd; in 1996 ontmoette de Slakkers elkaar in Coupé C. Tijdens de lange reis naar Zweinstein kunnen studenten genieten van lekkernijen van een kar, zoals Pompoentaartjes en Chocokikkers; daarnaast is er ook een buffetkar. Er zijn meestal geen volwassenen aan boord van de Zweinsteinexpress, behalve de heks met het thee karretje en de machinist. Af en toe waren er ook nieuwe leraren (zoals Remus Lupos en Hildebrand Slakhoorn) aan boord van de trein te vinden. Volgens de heks met het thee karretje, is de trein "niet blij met studenten die proberen te vertrekken wanneer het beweegt", wat mogelijk impliceert dat het een vorm van gevoel heeft. Trivia * De Zweinsteinexpress wordt in de Harry Potter-films gespeeld door stoomlocomotief nr. 5972 "Olton Hall". * Omdat de Zweinsteinexpress wordt gespeeld door een GWR Hall-klasse locomotief, was de originele lak Brunswick groen, niet karmozijnrood. De ongebruikelijke verfbeurt van het voertuig heeft geleid tot veel controverse bij Great Western Railway-fans. * Om J.K. Rowling's vierde Harry Potter-boek te promoten, werd een West Country Class Southern Railway-locomotief, genaamd Taw Valley, karmozijnrood geschilderd en kreeg het naamplaatje van de Zweinsteinexpress. Dit werd echter afgewezen door Chris Columbus, de filmregisseur, omdat het te modern leek voor de film. Daarom werd Olton Hall gekozen als de ster, vanwege zijn statige voorkomen. * Een andere discrepantie is dat het erop lijkt dat J.K. Rowling een fout heeft gemaakt met betrekking tot het jaar waarin de Zweinsteinexpress werd verworven, omdat Crewe Works pas in 1840 werd geopend. * In 2003 was het voertuig die de Zweinsteinexpress vertolkte, Olton Hall, verantwoordelijk voor het veroorzaken van twee branden. Gedurende het eerste incident zette de vonken van het motorgedeelte een heide in vlammen, terwijl tijdens het tweede incident enkele spoorwegslapers vlam vatten op de route van York naar Scarborough. * De schooltrein is traditioneel alleen gereserveerd voor studenten. Slechts vier volwassenen werden ooit in de trein gezien: de heks met het karretje, de machinist, Remus Lupos en Hildebrand Slakhoorn. * Omdat het een officieel voertuig is van Zweinstein, wordt het beschouwd als een uitbreiding van de school en valt het op zijn minst onder sommige van haar regels en privileges. Het is voor minderjarige studenten toegestaan om in de trein magie te gebruiken, zoals vermeld in ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' en ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks''. * In de filmversie van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'', worden de terugkerende studenten van Zweinstein alleen getoond in de Zweinsteinexpress en niet op Zweinstein zelf, omdat de film zich voornamelijk richt op Harry, Ron en Hermelien's zoektocht naar en vernietiging van de Voldemort's Gruzielementen. * De enige stations waar de Zweinsteinexpress stopt, zijn King's Cross en Zweinsveld. Pottermore stelt dat alle studenten door besluit van het Ministerie met de trein moeten reizen. Dit omvat ook studenten uit Schotland, Wales en meer afgelegen delen van Engeland en Ierland. ** Het is mogelijk dat het nog bij andere stations stopt voordat het King's Cross bereikt, maar hoogstwaarschijnlijk rijdt de trein alleen van King's Cross naar Zweinsveld, aangezien Ron en Harry niet in de buurt van Londen woonden en King's Cross gebruikten. ** Het feit dat er gemiddeld jaarlijks ongeveer duizend studenten op Zweinstein zijn, levert ook complicaties op omdat de Zweinsteinexpress de enige methode is voor studenten om Zweinstein te bereiken. Echter gezien het bestaan van verschillende manieren om de ruimte binnen voertuigen te vergroten en het feit dat in de boeken noch het totaal aantal wagons dat de Zweinsteinexpress trekt, noch de lengte van Perron 9 ¾ zijn vermeld, laat de mogelijkheid open. ** Gedurende de films heeft Zweinsteinexpress zijn iconische fluit gehad, maar in de derde film wordt een andere fluit gebruikt. De reden voor deze verandering is onbekend. * De Zweinsteinexpress heeft een wagon voor het vervoer van kolen en water. * De fluit die de locomotief in de films gebruikte, werd opgenomen van een BR Standaard Class 5 No.73082 Camelot. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book '' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''Pottermore'' * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' * ''LEGO Dimensions * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiCategorie:Vervoersmiddelen Categorie:Objecten Categorie:Zweinstein Express Categorie:Voertuigen